The Secret Behind the Reason
by euphemia's maiden
Summary: sasuke and sakura were always childhood friends.they were so young. They've known eachother way before they were team 7. Even loved eachother deeply. This is the real reason why Sakura loves Sasuke with all her heart. oneshot R


Please enjoy (:

I try to be as creative as possible and yeah, this is all I get (:

Don't be mean LOL just read and give me a review if you like it.

I gave it all my 60 percent (:

**This story takes place before they were ever genin. Before they ever reached 8 ! This Is about the real reason why Sakura loves Sasuke so much. Back when they were little kids and innocent from the heart. **

**The Secret Behind the Reason**

A little boy was sitting all alone in a field as he watched the rest of the children play their games and laugh with their parents. Needless to say he was a loner and had nobody. It was a cool summer day but the young child had no one to play with or talk to, but little did he know that he was being watched with much admiration.

A little girl quietly watched the young boy with a certain interest in her face. This was the second time she ever laid eyes on his beautiful face and was mesmerized from the start. She noticed that for some reason he always had a certain sadness to his face which increased her curiosity and interest in him. The young girl wanted to reach out to him, she wanted to talk to him and ask her why he was so sad, but she was scared. What if he thought she was weird? What if he didn't like people? Thought raced through her mind as she took one step at a time towards her destination.

"hello" the girl said looking down on him.

The little boy looked up and saw a little girl about his age with pink hair tied up with a ribbon. He noticed that she also had a very cute and adorable face.

"Hello?" he answered back.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" she asked him with utter interest.

For a moment the boy wondered why the girl was talking to him. After that horrid day people only talked to him because they pitied him. Their fake sorrows and pitiful behavior disgusted him so he isolated himself from them. But for some reason this girl named Sakura doesn't seem to know anything about him or his past. She just seems to want to talk to him.

"m- my name is Sasuke." He said briefly

"Can I sit down?" she asked politely with a smile.

"yeah."

"Its such a fine day today Sasuke. How come your all by yourself?" she asked curiouslystaring at the blue sky.

This was the question he dreaded most. He didn't want her to start pitying her as well.

"I like being alone." He said as he looked towards the ground.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"So no one can pretend to like me."

Right away Sakura noticed the sadness in his eyes again. She didn't give a second thought about why he is this way. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him, to be his friend.

"I'm not pretending. I want to be your friend Sasuke, if you would let me of course."

He looked at her now with curiousity as if she had said something awkward.

"you don't know?"

"About what?" she asked cluelessly.

"About my past, about my clan. My full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He finally said with resentment towards his confession, because he knew now she would pity him like the rest.

"I don't think so? But I don't think it would change the way I think about you if I did"

"h- how do you think of me?" he asked curiously once again at the girl who was destined to be his friend.

"I think you hurt to be alone all the time, and as you watch the children play amongst themselves theirs always a certain sadness in your eyes. You would give anything to play along with them, but something holds you back. Your always so sad Sasuke, and I want to fill in that empty sadness for you."

His heart sank. No one has ever captured the way he felt like that before. Everyone just thought that he was weird and a loner because he still wasn't over the emotional trauma of losing his clan. This Sakura girl was really something else and something inside him wanted to hold her close to his heart and never let go. For she is the closest thing he has to friend.

"you want to be my friend?"

"Yes I do" she said with a bright smile. "I think we could be best friends too !"

_best friends _the words rang in his mind like a bell and for the first time in a while he managed a smile. He was happy again in a long time.

_Years later in during the middle of their academy years, something happened that changed their relationship forever. But sakura never gave up her heart on Sasuke. She loved him deeply even after that turn of event which gave her the outlook: Fangirl. But what happened? And what will happen in the near future as well?_

**Ahah if I get enough reviews then I'll continue the story! Theres gonna be a little twist to it(: but only if I get good reviews if not then theres no point ): ok I hoped you enjoyed it ! sorry for some grammar mistakes. I don't like to read over my work for some reason -- it makes me sad when its not good. Hahah that's why I have my little sister to read it for me ! (:**


End file.
